This invention relates, in general, to optical devices and, more particularly, to optoelectronic interface devices.
Presently, directing or guiding of optical signals into or out of a working portion of a photonic device is a difficult task. Generally, the working portion of the photonic device either accepts or emits the optical signals perpendicular to a surface of the working portion of the photonic device. However, if the optical signals need to be directed or guided in a different direction, this configuration presents a problem. At present, if the optical signals are required to be guided in a different direction, this task typically is achieved by disposing a reflective surface at an end of a waveguide that the working portion of the photonic device is aligned to. For example, a waveguide is cut or cleaved at a precise angle so as to provide a surface. The surface typically is either coated with a reflective material or a reflective optical element such as a mirror is attached to the surface. However, since waveguides are not easily cleaved or cut at precise angles, the angle is generally compromised, thus not enabling the light signals to be directed in the appropriate direction.
Further, with respect to the application of the reflective material to the cut or cleaved waveguide, it should be noted that the application of the reflective material involves a complicated process that is expensive, thus adding additional cost to a waveguide that may have been cleaved inappropriately. Moreover, with respect to the application of a reflective element to the cleaved surface, with the angle being compromised, the reflective element that is applied or attached to the surface is not capable of reflecting the light signals in an optimum direction, thus not allowing the light signals to be directed optimally from the reflective surface in the desired direction.
By now it should be apparent that the presently used methods and articles for directing light signals in a desired direction have severe problems that limit their use in a production environment. Further, it should be pointed out that application of optical elements by hand incurs a high cost in manufacturing. Thus, a method and an article that enables the directing of optical signals in a desired direction that is cost effective and manufacturable in a high volume manufacturing environment would be highly desirable.